Leafstar's Quest
by Leafstar67
Summary: The gorge has flooded Leafstar is washed a shore on thunderclan will she go back home?
1. Leafstar washed a shore

**Leafstar's Pov **

**The leaves were on my face, my pelt all not groomed. All of sudden I heard a squeak I woke up. "Billystorm, Cherrytail, Fire kit, Sharpclaw?"**_** Then I remembered the events o**__**f**__** last night; the gorge had flooded and everyone had scattered, "is Skyclan going to be destroyed again? I **__**wondered.**_** "Fire kit, we need to find shelter come over here." **_**I gave myself a couple licks then to Fire kit. **_**"leafstar, who are they?" Fire kit squeaked. I turned around, I scented a border line then cats. **_**The scent was familiar.**_** "Who are you!" a tom snarled I am Leafstar" I said calmly "Wait a second; your name is Leafstar?" "YES MY NAME IS LEAFSTAR!" "Only leaders have star in their name." "Yes**

**I am leader of- "YOU ARE A LIAR!" "There is only four leaders in the forest!"**_** Before I could explain they took me away and I collapsed, as I far **__**as I **__**knew they **__**took **__**Fire kit by the scruff and took her away too.**_

**Lionblaze's Pov**

**Firestar! "What is it Lionblaze, you shouldn't yelling across the camp unless if it is important". "come to my den Lionblaze then we shall discuss". "Firestar,our border patrol have found a she-cat and her kit and, she claims her name is Leafstar; we should keep her as a- "NO! Lionblaze bring her to me as well her kit, NOW!_ Is Firestar insane! Why would he bring a rogue that claims to be leader!?_ "Yes Firestar I will bring her". **

** FEW MINUTES LATER... firestar's Pov  
**

**"Leafstar, are you ok?" _ No answer at all. will Leafstar be OK? i whispered to the stars_ **


	2. the shcoking news

**IM so sorry about the other chapter I know it was really really bad I tried my BEST on this one hope you enjoy! p.s please review i'd love to see your **

**opinions :D**

Firestar's pov

_Leafstar had been in the medience den for a couple hours and still no sign of her waking up._

_Had she lost all of her nine lives? Then Graystripe came up to me. _Leafpool wants to talk to you.

want to talk to you". "Leafstar wants to talk to you". "WAIT IS SHE DEAD , WILL SHE  
BE OK?" "Yes she is OK and she is healing well but she is very worried about her clan". "OK I will go see her". Leafstar? I whispered "Firestar! _ She tried getting up but she fell back into her nest, it looked so painful. __Firestar she whispered; "__"._Where are my other kits". "where is my clan

She said " wait you have more kits" Yes I do._ Then I heard Jayfeather paw steps coming toward me._"Firestar Leafstar need rest and I need to give her borage and poppy seeds, and I need to talk to you Firestar. " OK Jayfeather I will be waiting outside the den._ Wait a second; why did Jayfeather give Leafstar borage leaves? That doesn't matter right now I muttered to myself._ "OK so

here is what I need to talk to you about." "OK what is it?" " Leafstar actually has three kits, and two of her kits are missing also she is perfectly fine she just need sleep and she will be OK, or maybe in a couple hours. " thank you Jayfeather". A COUPLE HOURS LATER… _ I was sharing tongues with Sandstorm. Also worried about Leafstar. The_ whole clan didn't who Leafstar was or if she was even here Sandstorm doesn't even know." Hello Firestar, I feel much better thank you." HI SANDSTORM! Sandstorm turned around. Leafstar? Is it really you? "Firestar why didn't you tell me she was in the camp?"

Embarrassed I said "sorry I forgot."

Leafstar's Pov

Firestar, I feel like your clan mates don't like me. Nonsense! "Just one minute Leafstar I need to do a meeting with the clan.

"Let all old enough to catch their prey gather here beneath the high rock for a clan meeting!" So today you must noticed two of out guests here:Fire kit and Leafstar have- " LEAFSTAR?" " SHE IS ROGUE!" SHE IS PRETENDING TO BE A LEADER!" "HOW CAN WE TRUST HER"! _**I**__ felt heart shatter into pieces. These cats never knew about Skyclan. "_Wait Firestar, um is it ok if I explain about myself on the High rock? " uhhh are

you sure Leafstar". "Yes I am sure." "Let me rephrase the words. "Let all old enough to jump through trees gather

beneath the sky rock. All of thunderclan gasped. _What if they attack me? no a voice in my head said. They won't attack you unless Firestar says so- _ "so you must be wondering why my name is Leafstar and I' m acting like a leader: well, there was originally five clans in the forest". Everyone gasped once again. "we were drive out

by the clans also by the two legs, they destroyed our camp, so we had to move to a sandy gorge far away from the clans. "The clan that got driven out was Sky clan." "Before any of you say anything, I want to say our camp is flooded and I got washed up here: I had no intentions to be here._ After Firestar left, I felt my heart breaking into_

_pieces. _" I have know idea where my other kits are but- " aren't she-cat leaders not supposed to have kits? _I was shocked, were she-cat leaders not supposed to have kits? "_I think Leafstar we should end the meeting." Firestar whispered. "Meeting is over".


	3. the fun dares

**NOTE: im just doing this for fun and then we will go back to the story**

**of Leafstar's quest. Enjoy!****: ****D**

Firestar: HELLO EVERYONE welcome to the awesome FIRESTAR-

Ivypool: AHEM…

Firestar: I I I mean welcome back to WARRIOR TRUTH OR DARE SHOW, starring as your hosts me, Ivypool and Lionblaze!

Lionblaze: and our first contestant is Leafstar! POOF!

Leafstar: SHARPCLAW WHY DID YOU go… where am I?

Ivypool: never mind that truth or dare?

Leafstar: DARE DARE DARE PWEZZZ PWEEZ?

Lionblaze: OK, but this dare I can't say out loud… Leafstar come here.

Leafstar: wait your not gonna make me tell..

(Lionblaze dares Leafstar confess her love for Firestar)

Firestar: what is the dare?

Leafstar: I… love you (starts blushing too much which is creepy)

Firestar: REALLY THAT WAS DA DARE?

Lionblaze: I'm -

Firestar: THANKS SO MUCH LIONBLAZE! I'm free from sandstorm!

Leafstar: UMM but how about Billystorm we are-… Never mind!

POOF! Firestar and Leafstar are in Skyclan to play with skittle bazookas and talk ABOUT THE Stuff

Ivypool: Oh that's just great we lost a host for a while, or forever. Any who, out next contestant is Brightheart!

POOF!

Lionblaze: truth or dare?

Brightheart: truth, now can we hurry up I need to go back to my kits.

Lionblaze: OK is it true you had you second litter of kits when your already a grandmother, because of the fact that Ivypool and Dovewing are your grand kits?

Brightheart: YES I ADMIT IT BYE! AND BTW IM NOT OLD YET! POOF!

Ivypool: wait what?

Ivypool: Ok uh any who, our next contestant is bluestar(bluestar is so pretty :D )

Bluestar: ugh why is Leafstar and Firestar playing with skittle bazookas-wait where am I?

Ivypool : TRUTH OR DARE?

Bluestar: YAY DARE PWEZZ does puppy eyes with lollipops in her mouth.

Ivypool: never saw that coming, if one was supposed to die would you pick Whitestorm

or Firestar.

Firestar: (in his thoughts) I feel like something is going to happen.

Leafstar : don't worry :D wait oh nu Billystorm is here! hide! (Firestar hides behind a bush) Hey Billystorm?

Billystorm: did I just see Firestar?

Leafstar: NO uhhh no Billystorm your just seeing things go to sleep .

Billystorm: uh Ok Leafstar luv you

Leafstar: uh luv you too

Bluestar: I'd pick...wait a sec they already both dead, but I gave Firestar a second chance.

Ivypool: OK.. POOF!

Leafstar: _I can love both for a little bit I mean come on Firestar only gonna be here for a little bit RIGHT?_

Firestar: Leafstar I need to go back to da show but I have magical powers so I can come back too u any time I want!

Leafstar: OK YAY! _and oh no…._

_POOF!_

Ivypool : and our last contestant is… LEAFPOOL! POOF!

(Leafpool sees Leafstar with her skittle bazooka)  
Leafpool: so that's how got my name from Leafstar!

Lionblaze: HI MOMMY! I want lollipops and kisses PWEEZ?

Leafpool: sure honey!

(Leafpool turns around)

HI DADDY I WANT TO BE LEADER AND EAT SKITTLES

Leafstar: SAY WHAT!

(Leafstar tackles Leafpool and says to Firestar she's expecting Billystorm kits and Firestar explodes

Ivypool: so there you have guys on the truth or dare show .

Leafstar: I've_ made my decision Firestar is my bffl and Billystorm_

_(Leafstar tells Firestar that before he kills himself and he lives)_

__

_THE END!_

_so guys this was just a joke and this had nothing to do with Leafstar's quest_

_AND PLEASE PLEASE comment on this because im LITERALLY exploding to hear your opnions_

_~Leafstar69_


End file.
